He Should Help, Right?
by Acidicbreeze
Summary: Riza comes across a supposedly executed serial killer, Barry The Chopper. Not only does she need to run around on her day off, but now she has a love struck killer on her hands. Calling Roy would help, right? Probably not, but someone can hope. One sided BarryXRiza RoyXRiza Royai (Probably not going to be a oneshot but a short story)


**Hellur**

**I haven't written anything in a while due to school work (and laziness).I recently got interested in Fullmetal Alchemist and Royai so I just typed up a little something with the Barry The Chopper scene. Ofcourse I tweaked some of the dialouge and added some of my own stupid scenes so yeah.**

**For everyone wanting Jelsa, I am working on three new stories which you should be accepting soon. I take requests for any ship I'm interested in (JackXElsa, ErenXAnnie, SoulXMaka, RoyXRiza)**

**Fullmetal Alchemist doesnt belong to me, although I wish it did!**

Riza Hawkeye strolled through a dark alley on her way back to her apartment. Her warm breath met the cool night air causing a puff of stream to form around her mouth. She wore black boots that were cut just below the knee as well as a short black skirt and a tight light lavender jacket covered a black shirt.  
She didn't enjoy leaving Black Hayate alone for long, although he was a well trained dog, he would often express feelings of fret for her safety whenever she left him alone. He would find ways of escaping the apartment and finding her. Luckily Black Hayate was well trained and quite smart for a dog so he wouldn't encounter any trouble when attempting to find her.  
A sigh of worry and annoyance escaped through her loosely closed lips. Riza's grocery bag was clutched in her left hand and her right hand wandered to the rim of the paper bag as she heard the slow clanging of metal feet. She froze as an echoing voice broke the pleasant night silence.

"You know missy, it's dangerous to be walking around so late. I can escort you."

"No thank you, I'm just fine." Riza replied in a monotone voice and craned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the figure with the corner of her eyes. The figure was short, of course taller than Edward, and was chubby. A thick hood covered his face but the gleam of a meat cleaver in his hand was obvious.

"There are odd characters around here, ya know?..." His voice trailed off, ending with a tone of maliciousness.

"Like Barry The Chopper!" The figure tore the felt material off from his face, revealing a metallic face and head. His face looked oddly similar to a human skull with jagged teeth. His jaw was unhinged which revealed a dark pit within him. The number 66 was painted onto the side of his face which seemed to glow due to the light bouncing of his carving knife which was just revealed from under his hood.  
Riza's right hand dug into her grocery bag and revealed a fully automatic pistol which she aimed and shot at the man. She shot him several times which muffled his gasps of shock and curses.

"If that didn't scare you and this surely will!" He gripped his helmet and tugged it off of his shoulders revealing no one inside the suit.

"Let me here you scream!"  
Riza responded with a grunt of boredom and another bullet to his now disembodied head. He let out his shock in a surprised squeal and flailed backwards.

"Wh-what? You're not scared?!" Barry the Chopper exclaimed in shock.

"I have a friend like you." What happened next surprised Riza.  
The light that shone in his eyes and acted as pupils somehow took the form of hearts.

"Wow missy! You're so strong! I'm in love!" He exclaimed in awe. His leather bound hands were clasped together and pressed to the side of his tilted face. Riza raised an eyebrow and dropped her gun which had sadly ran out of ammunition. She lifted her skirt revealing her upper thigh as well as a gun holster strapped to her leg.

"My my missy! I will welcome anything you give me in open arms!" He was oblivious to the gun and was only interested in the skin which was showing. Riza snapped the soul bonded to the armor out of it by slipping her other pistol out of its holster and shooting him once more.

Roy Mustang rubbed his eyes sleepily. He had ended up finishing all of his paperwork for once only because it was Riza's day off and he wouldn't want her to stress in the beginning of the day. It was probably better for his safety as well; he wouldn't want to be filled with bullet holes in the beginning of the day.  
His eyes drooped from sleep deprivation and he was close to passing out until the high pitched ringing of the phone surprised him. He cleared his throat before picking up the phone.

"Stop trying to grope me or I swear...!" A feminine voice shouted over the phone followed by apologetic murmurs.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Roy asked curiously, attempting to hide the anger from hearing someone attempt to touch his Lieutenant. It didn't help hearing the voice offering loving words to her.

"Sorry to bother you so late, Sir, but I caught some weirdo." Riza growled with a sigh of exasperation as she sushed the male voice.

"Come on missy, let's go play..." The voice echoed but was cut off by a gun shot.

"I'll be right there!" Roy hung up before she can say anything else. His eye was twitching in anger and he took extra care to tuck his gloves into his pocket.

Riza was sitting hopelessly on a cool, fairly high, cement slab. A fist was tucked under her chin and her gun was loosely held in her hand. Barry was sitting next to her, his cleaver and knife were laying on his lap, his hand keeping them from falling. His shoulders were raised and his legs were swinging several inches in the air. He was too love struck with Riza for her to be comfortable.

"Hey missy, lemme dissect you."

"No."

"Can I chop those two up?"

"Definitely not!"  
The two men walking past were struck with horror, clutching the alcohol they had to their chests and quickly shuffled out of the scene in a daze.

Roy arrived fairly quickly his eyes narrowed and a scowl on his face. He was met with a very annoyed Riza, who looked great in his point of view, which just made him want to enforce the mini skirt rule even more. He also saw a suit of armor who seemed smitten with his Riza.

"Colonel Mustang, thank you for coming at such as late hour." Riza looked relieved to see him and he couldn't help but feel a small ball of happiness weld in his chest.

"Hey missy, whose the punk?" inquired the armor. It came to Mustang's realization that that his arm was around her waist and he was peering around the other side of her. Roy fished his gloves from his pocket and put them on, his aurora of anger almost seemed to be glowing around him.

"Please move aside Lieutenant. The flame power is going to be extra strong tonight." Mustang growled.

"Calm down, Sir! He claims to be the executed Barry the Chopper!" Roy looked shocked at her statement and glanced at "Barry" who was hugging Riza from behind, which ticked him off even more.

"No one touches my Lieutenant, no matter your case!" Mustang accused him and ending up attacking him, luckily forgetting about his gloves so he couldn't melt him down.  
A tic appeared on Riza's forehead and she shot at their feet, stopping their grapple with one another and sending them flailing.

"We are going to take Barry and question him and then I am going to go home and sleep! Any questions?!"

"No ma'am!" Both men had followed her like dogs, sending a few glares at each other as she led them to Roy's car.

The drive was awkward. Roy was in the driver's seat and stared daggers at Barry using the mirror. Barry was sitting in the back seat and had his hands clasped together obediently and took the time to stare at Riza. Lastly Riza stared into the window, stress obvious in her face and a gun was alternated to point at Roy then Barry.

**When Barry hugged Riza from the back I couldnt help but picture his face in her butt...**

**anyway, once again I take requests and pardon me for any gramatical errors.**


End file.
